Truth or Dare Demigod Style, Baby!
by iamfandom
Summary: Percabeth Thalico Traitie Gruniper and more! Rating increases as goes on!
1. I Live in the Party House

PPOV

I was walking back from cleaning dishes that night (don't ask) and noticed that none of my friends were out doing their usual thing. I got closer to my cabin by the lake when I her a whoop come from inside. I walk in surprised to see the whole gang there; Nico (occasionally visits), Thalia (got kicked out of the Hunters for some reason she has yet to explain), Grover, Juniper, Silena, Beckendorf, Katie, the Stolls, and Annabeth.

'So is my cabin just automatically the party zone?' I say walking in.

'Hey Seaweed Brain! Glad you could join us!' Annabeth said getting up and giving me a hug. We are just friends. Although I do slightly blush, while everyone else gives an AWW, except for Nico who yawns.

'What's going on?' I say sitting down in the circle.

'Ohh Perc, you ready for some serious truth or dare?' Nico says with a sly smile.

'Is that a challenge, Dead Boy?'

'Maybe,' he lets out an evil laugh, 'we play by my rules. Don't do dare, one article of clothing has to be taken off, don't do truth, automatically have to do dare!' Nico smiles wickedly. 'Who starts?'

'I of course!' Travis says confidently. 'Silena, truth or dare?'

APOV

_'I of course!' Travis says confidently. 'Silena, truth or dare?' _

'Dare,' she says. Wow still trying to bring actual honor to that cabin.

'Alright, Silena, I dare you to let Annabeth give you a makeover!'

I was stunned. That's not how it usually goes. Most of the time it's me or one of the boys who have to get a makeover from the Aphrodite girls. I stand and motion for Silena, who has a horrified look on her face.

*15 minutes later*

I walk in with Silena. I did to her what I sometimes do for a school dance or something out of the ordinary like that. She had light blush and peach lip gloss. Percy is stunned by my work when we walk in. I swear he muttered as we walked in 'an artist too?' I must have done a good job. Thank the Gods! I don't think I could live with Silena mocking my makeup.


	2. Juniper defiantly will kill me

NPOV

Ha! Wow I didn't think Silena had it in her nor Annabeth. It was quiet amazing. 'My turn! Nico truth or dare?' Silena turned and stared me down. She was scarier than Hades! And that's saying A LOT.

'Dare?' I replied. I didn't wanna look lame picking truth.

'Nico di Angelo! I dare you to pick one girl in this room to kiss for sixty seconds!'

I really started to see why Annabeth hated the Aphrodite girls. Who was I too pick. Definetly not Annabeth, I don't want to get on the bad side of RipTide. No way for Katie or Silena, no explaination, just no. Maybe Thalia, I mean she did just quit the Hunters, so she had to feel spontaneous. I stood up and walked over to Thalia. Her electric blue eyes stared me down. I knelt down and leaned in. She didn't refused or kill me so I guess that's a good thing. When our lips touched it was like two worlds colliding together. We eventually unlocked and there was a stunned silence. I saw that Thalia had a curious look on her face and that I was blushing. I couldn't stand the silence any longer.

JPOV

I hadn't known the dead guy or Thalia for long but I knew for a fact that what just happened wasn't the regular ordeal.

'Grover, Truth of Dare?' Nico said breaking the silence.

'Umm Truth I guess,' he answered back cautiously.

'Was there any other trees before Juniper?'

'Nope!' said Grover with a look of relief.

'Juniper, Truth or Dare?'

What? Oh he was asking me. 'Dare' flew out of my mouth before anything happened.

'I dare you to jump in the lake!'

Come on Grover. You know I can't do that! That's like punching a water nymph. I stood up nervously and glided out the door. I stood at the edge of the dock while everyone waited at the door. No. I wasn't going to bow down to pressure. I start to turn around and say 'Guys, I cannot do-' and a surge of water came over me. I was drenched.


	3. Yeah Thanks A Lot Connor

PPOV

I am so going to get what's coming for me. But that was hilarious.

'PERCY!' Juniper yelled as she stomped over to me. But instead of smacking me she smacked Grover and stomped in my cabin.

As soon as we were all back Juniper mumbled 'Katie, truth or dare?'

'Dare,' no way was she shying down to a tree.

'I dare you to sit in Travis's lap the rest of the game!'

'What?'

Katie was scared, but she got up and plopped down in Travis's lap, who looked very happy with the arrangement.

'Annabeth, Truth or Dare?'

'Dare… no I mean truth!'

'You said Dare first!' Katie smirked.

'Ohh come on!' Annabeth said in return.

'I dare you to take off Percy's shirt!'

Wow, that was going a little too far. I looked over at Annabeth who looked shy? Was she scared? She stood up tentatively and almost tip toed over to me. I whispered to her real quietly, 'If you don't want to you don't have to.'

She touched the ends of my CHB shirt and slid it above my head. I felt her hand brush my skin. I was shocked at her courage and pride.

APOV

I'm going to murder Katie in every way. But I did kind of like seeing Percy shirtless. That isn't what im supposed to like though. But he is so perfect, minus the kelp rolled up in his head. He gives me a sweet half smile as I walk over there.

'You don't have to if you don't want to,' he says. No I can do it. I've fought alongside Percy and have seen Kronos. I think I can take off a boys shirt.

My hand gently brushes against his chest. He has such a nice body. I put the shirt on the ground. As if he knew what I was thinking he gave me a great big bear hug. Wow. He smelt of the ocean and was that a hint of cologne?

'Get a room!' yelled Connor.

I couldn't help but smile. Percy let go andsat back down. I sat back down and came up with a brilliant dare that Conner Stoll wouldn't be able to pass up.

'Connor truth or-?' I say.

**HAHAHAHA CLIFHANGER TROLOLOLOL!**


	4. Aww come on I can't swim

CPOV

'Dare, of course!' I exclaim. Annabeth's dares are not taken very seriously in my head.

'I dare you Connor Stoll to exclaim to the Ares cabin your undying love for them!'

And that was my death sentence.

The Ares cabin did not have a good relationship with Hermes in general. But me and my brother were like Public Enemy #1 in the Ares cabin. But walking up to their front door and telling them that I love them is literally like saying 'Hi guys! You ready to kill me yet?'

So I walk up to the dark red cabin (rumored to be painted with the blood of their victims.) And ring the doorbell. Who better to answer the door then Clarisse. 'Yes boso? Ready to be tortured?' I took a large gulp.

'I need to talk to your cabin.' I say in high pitched tone.

She grunts. 'This better not be one of your tricks Stoll! Or else you are going to pay!'

I take another gulp and shake my head. She stepped aside and I walked in. They were sitting on their bunks sharpening their daggers and swords and assorted weapons.

'Shut it! The tweeb wishes to speak.' Clarisse yells and everyone stops and looks up at me. I felt like I was a mouse in a tiger cage.

'I would just like to apologize for terrorizing you guys-'

'We're not afraid of you!'

'For getting on your guy's nerves. I really do love you guys with all my heart and want us to be very great friends in the future.'

KPOV

We sat in the cabin waiting for Beckendorf and Connor to come back. Beck went to video tape it. Travis kept on trying to wrap his arms around me and hug me closer, but I would smack him away. I could feel him breathing down my neck. Why me? I know Travis always had a crush on me. Since I came as a 12 year old pigtailed girl the same year Percy came. So that meant he always harassed me. I mean, it wasn't always harassing. On Valentine's Day, when I was 15, Travis picked some of my flowers, which he knows gets on my nerves, and laid it on my pillow. And another time I fell in capture the flag and scraped open my shin. I couldn't walk or even let out a yelp, because it would give away my position, which was right next to the flag. And then Travis drops from a tree in the distance. He was on the other side. But instead of grabbing the flag and running for the creek, he picked me up and carried me all the way to the infirmary. He didn't say a word but I silently thanked him for it. But we acted like it never happened. But why am I thinking of it now? I look down at my waist. Travis's arms were wound around me. I can picture him smirking like he won a game of Capture the flag. This time I didn't whack him away.

Connor walked in with a black eye. Along with Beckendorf laughing out of control holding his video recorder.

'Well are you gonna show us the video or just laugh like an idiot?' Nico askes.

Beckendorf played back the video feed. Connor would make it as an actor in the mortal world I bet. But the Ares cabin didn't buy it.

I was literally laughing out of control. Connor got really angry at the sight of Travis and I not fighting but laughing hysterically at him.

'Travis! Truth or Dare!' He shouted.

'Connor! I pick Dare!' Travis replied mimicking him.

'Fine,' he said calming down. 'I dare you to throw Katie in the lake!'

Crap. I know he knows I can't swim.

**HAHAHAHA KATIE! Don't Mess With Them Stolls! Hey if you guys have any good dares just notify me! -Gabrielle Montelle**


	5. Twilight Bites! Come on! Make them leave

TPOV

As I picked up Katie, I could tell she was scared out of her mind. She wrapped her shaking arms around my neck. It was just water. What was she so scared about? And then it hit me. Demet kids could never swim. Like never. I reached the end of the dock and looked down at Katie. She had her eyes glued shut and inflated cheeks. She was gradually turning purple. I leaned down and whispered into her ear:

'I won't let you drown.'

She open her eyes and looked up at me. Those beautiful dark green eyes. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She let loose a smile and I counted to three.

'One…'

She closed her eyes and squeezed my neck.

'Two…'

I figured out an ingenious plan.

'Three!'

I tried throwing her in but she clutched my neck too tight which caused me to 'fall' in with her. As soon as we went under I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close and swam to the surface as fast as one arm could take me. We broke through and she gasped for air. The color came rushing to her face. She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck to keep her from going back under. But I had her steady. She looked straight at me with those beautiful dark eyes and just as I thought she was going to silently say thank you without any emotion, she kissed me. Her small warm lips planted on mine. When she unlocked she had the largest smile on her face.

'Well, don't you have something to ask me?' she said very matter of factly. Something Annabeth would do **(FORSHADOWING). **

I grinned. 'Katie, how would you like to be Travis Stoll's girlfriend?'

She laughed for the first time at one of my jokes. 'Yes, I would be honored to be Travis Stoll's girlfriend.' She kisses my once again.

'Ok guys. We know this is like one of the most eventful things ever to happen to Travis, but go get a room!'

ThPOV

Hahahaha. I saw them jump into the lake, and the last thing we saw was Katie planting one right on Travis. Percy was all like 'Ohh snap no one kisses in my lake without informing me first,' in a very mean girls style. He walked up to the edge of the dock and exclaimed 'Ok guys. We know this like one of the most eventful things ever to happen to Travis but go get a room!'

I couldn't help but laugh.

Katie and Travis eventually got up on shore and Percy flicked his finger as if it was a magic wand drying them off and said:

'Ok guys now you are ready for the ball!' extremely sarcastically.

We all walked back into the cabin. Katie sat down in Travis's lap letting him wrap his arms around her. She looked very happy. But I think Travis was even more.

Travis looked around the circle picking out his next victim. Then he landed right on me.

'So Thalia, truth or dare?'

Gods I couldn't say dare or else it'll be like seven minutes in heaven with Nico. But I can't say truth or else it'll be 'why'd you quit the hunters?' I couldn't have anyone finding out the truth behind that. One night we were camping out in Querbec, Canada when I dreamed the strangest thing in the world. I was at camp in the Hades cabin. It was empty and quiet. Extremely similar to the Zeus cabin except it was way darker and humid. I saw a black figure in the corner on a cot similar to mine. It was Nico. He had a small old picture in his hand. It was my picture from inside my cabin. How'd I not know it was missing? It was a picture from last summer. Right before I left for the hunters, I accepted my camp bead and took a photo with Annabeth and Percy. Nico was staring at me in the photo. He expressed something I had never seen from him in the year and a half I had known him: _love_. I woke immediately. I thought about for a while, and then quit. I journeyed back to Camp Half-Blood almost immediately. But I didn't say anything to Nico. He hid it well.

'Umm… I guess dare.'

_No crap I mean truth!_

'I dare you to read us that wonderful chapter of breaking dawn that everyone has been talking about!'

That's not too-wait. What chapter was that? I knew Annabeth had read that book and for the first time ever, went over to the Aphrodite house to have a chick-flick movie night. She never said anything about that night, but by the way she acknowledges the Aphrodites, it looks as though she enjoyed it.

Annabeth got up and went to her backpack and grabbed the book. She took a look at her hundreds of tabs and picked out a light green one. She opened it handed it to me with an evil smile on her face. This was not to be good. I took one look at it and let out a grunt. 'Annabeth, can we at least have the boys leave the room for like five minutes?'

I tried to look pitiful.

**Thalia: WHY? WHY? WHY? Gabrielle! ME: HAHAHA that book sucks but goodluck Thalia at getting Annabeth to make the guys leave! I doubt she will! Thalia: *grunt* Please?! It is really embarrassing! Me: I'm not saying a word! *zips mouth***


	6. Percy! I know what i want!

PPOV

Well Annabeth dismissed us for about ten minutes, and then motioned us to come back in. I couldn't hear a word she said but I could tell she was embarrassed. Her face was red. She blinked her eyes and handed Annabeth the book back.

'Ok,' said Annabeth breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Silena leaned over and whispered in Thalia's ear. She smiled.

'Percy, truth or dare?'

She says it in a way that makes me feel like it would change my life the decision I made.

'Umm… I guess dare. No! truth!'

'You said Dare first!' exclaimed Silena.

Shit. My life is over.

'Persus Jackson!' Thalia exclaimed!

'I dare you to give whatever the Aphrodites want for the next twenty minutes, starting when you step into their cabin.'

I stand up and smile trying to hide my pain. When we got to the cabin that looked like a unicorn threw up on it Silena walked in first followed by me and the rest of the group.

'Hey girlys!' Silena said. A bunch of 7 to 11 year olds scattered towards Silena. The older girls were probably out ruining someone else's life.

'So Percy here, has to do whatever you want for the next twenty minutes starting now! Here you go girls!' She nudged me forward and all there was were numerous squeals and little hands pulling me forward. So there I was, getting makeover after makeover, dancing with little ten year olds, and giving little girls kisses on the cheek. It was actually extremely funny, how excited they were. It was like I was their Justin Bieber.

A little girl by the name of Abigail, I recognized her from the junior training classes that me and Annabeth taught in our free time, tugged at my tshirt.

''Percy! Percy! I know what I want!'

I leaned down and let her whisper it in my ear.

'I wanna you to kiss Annie!'

I looked at her icy blue eyes.

'You really want me to?' I said smirking.

She nodded and gave me a peck on the cheek and ran off. I stood up and walked over to Annabeth, who was laughing her head off probably seeing my glittered up face and clothing. I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the middle of the room. I pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her waist. I looked down at Abby and said,

'I'm going to get you for this!' and I planted one right on Annabeth's cheek. She was completely shocked, surprised, and red in the face.

**WHAT WILL ANNIE DO?**


	7. You quit the hunters for Dead Boy?

APOV

Seeing Percy give little girls all they dreamed of was priceless. But when he strutted over to me all sparkly and glittified, I couldn't help but laugh. Then he did something completely out of the ordinary. He took my hand and dragged me towards him. The first thing I could think of, was that we were going dance, but that would be a disaster. But then he looked at a little girl, Abigail, a girl from our training class, and said:

'I'll get you this!'

Then he kissed me on the cheek. It felt nice to be kissed by Percy. It almost felt as if I were his princess. He let loose and looked at me with those sea-green, puppy-dog eyes. I felt my face getting red. I walked back over to the rest of the group. Silena gave a five minute warning. I stood there in a trance, complete shock, until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

TPOV

I felt it was a necessity to talk to Annabeth. She usually had all the answers. She jumped when I tapped her gently on the shoulder.

'Can I talk to you for a minute?'

'Sure'

We walked out into the field. Walking slowly towards the forest. When we got far enough away I spoke.

'Nico.'

'What about him?'

'Well, I kinda quit the hunters because…'

'Not because of him!'

'well,' and then I explained to her the whole story. From the dream to the kiss.

'What do you think?'

'I think, I suck at this stuff, but I think that you have a mutual feeling for him, you just can't admit it to yourself.' I take that in. Am I in love with Nico di Angelo? I mean I did give up the hunters after I saw him in the Hades cabin.

I needed to break this silence.

'What about Percy?'

APOV

_'What about Percy?'_

'I don't know if he really like me or not.'

'Seriously? He gave up immortality for you! He lets you call him Seaweed Brain, but no one else! And for gods sake, Annabeth! He just freakin' kissed you!'

'Yeah, but that could just be friendly, loyal stuff.'

'For a daughter of Athena you aren't very smart!'

'Hey!'

Then all of sudden we heard something come from behind us. I unsheathed my dagger and Thalia clicked open Aegis.

'Annabeth? Gods! Thalia! Put that away!'


	8. He was mine::She was mine

PPOV

After I let Annabeth walk back towards the wall, I turned and took the requests of a few more girls. After I was done painting a small girls left hand with nail polish I looked up to see how Annabeth was doing, but she wasn't there along with Thalia.

'Guys, it's time for Percy to go! But what do we say ladies?'

'Thank you , Percy!' they all said together. I waved goodbye and we left the cabin. I told Connor I'd be back in a bit and was off to find them.

I ran into the forest until I started to hear voices.

_'For a daughter of Athena, you aren't very smart!'_

_'Hey!'_

'Annabeth! I yelled. Thalia took out Aegis and it literally scared the living Hades out of me.

'Gods! Thalia! Put that away!' I said covering my eyes. She quickly clicked back down into a bracelet.

'We were looking for you guys!' I said

'Ok, thanks Percy. I'll go inform the others!' Thalia declared.

But before I could complain, she ran off with a sly smile on her face.

'Hey,' I said rubbing the back of my neck, 'I'm sorry about, you know, kissing you-'

'I liked it,' she said looking at her shoes. I don't know if I was stunned or relieved.

'Are you gonna say anything about it?' she asked still interested in her worn black converse.

'Umm… well how do I say-' Annabeth cut me off at the right moment with her soft lips on mine. We fit with eachother. When I took in what was happening, I reacted. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around my neck. She was finally mine.

APOV

He smelt of ocean, like a sunny day in the Caribbean. But, surprisingly enough, he didn't taste of it. And for a guy with kelp wrapped up in his head, he was a great kisser. When we finally unlatched (I needed air desperately) Percy took my hand.

'Well, Seaweed Brain, do you have anything to ask me?' I said very matter-of-factly.

'Yes, Yes I do, Wise Girl,' he got on his knee and said:

'Annabeth, would you do me the honor, and be my girlfriend?'

I sat on his knee. 'Of course I would, Seaweed Brain!' I kissed him on the forehead and he picked me up bridal style. I couldn't help but laugh.


	9. Mud and Tsunamis

PPOV

So yeah. I was carrying my one and only Annabeth through the woods. She just laughed, until her face was red. I couldn't help but laugh a long with her, my Annabeth. Then it started to pour. Like hard. Annabeth was drench but I managed to stay dry. We got to the front step of my cabin and we could here Thalia and Connor having a heated argument. We laughed silently, and then Annabeth held her finger up to her lips. I kissed her on the cheek and she was instantly dried. She just turned red. We walked in and everyone went silent.

'Well what woke you two up from friendland!' Silena shouted.

We stood there in shock, until we realized that we were still holding hands. Annabeth let go and blushed.

'I did it!' Thalia said nudging Silena.

'No way!'

'Oh yeah, Thalia!' Annabeth said. 'I can say it at any time. You will never be able to stop me!'

'You wouldn't dare!' Thalia said looking extremely frightened. What could Annabeth say that would make Thalia get so frightened?

NPOV

Finally those two are together. I remember since the day they saved me from Goode School. They literally hid it for three years. They sat back down After Annabeth threatened Thalia with who knows what. It was Percy's turn

'Ok, Beckendorf, Truth or Dare?'

'Dare, Percy!'

'Well, Beck, I dare you to fling mud at Silena!'

Silena was just angry. This was the second time day she had to get dirty (counting Annabeth's make over). We all got up and walked out in the pouring rain. Silena was frightened.

'Please Charlie, watch the face!' Silena closed her eyes shut and put her arms up. Beck smiled and leaned down and scooped up a large handful of pure mud.

He leaned back baseball style and threw it with all his might. It hit Silena so hard she fell to the ground, covered completely in mud.

'AHHH! Charlie you're gonna get it!'

She started to fling mud everywhere. What happened next was a blur. It became an ultimate mud fight. It involved pushing and flinging and bear hugs. Percy, who must have been covered by throwing one handful at Annabeth. He came up to me and before I could run or shadow travel or anything he hugged me. That weirdo. Then in a very brother like manner he kissed me on the head. It was so strange. He always acted like I was the little brother he never had. I pushed away and flung dirt at his face. He pushed me to the ground. Everyone was having a great time, until Percy, that jerk, brought forth a tsunami. And it did even clean us off fully. We just were cold wet and covered in dirt.

IM SORRY THERE WAS NO PERCABETH OR THALICO IN THIS CHAPTER! ITS KINDA LIKE A RELIEF CHAPTER! BUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOULL GET A BOAT LOAD!

-GABRIELLE MONTELLE


	10. Annabeth vs Thalia WWIII

SPOV

So, I hate Percy and Charlie. Yeah but I hated Thalia more. I wanted to get Percabeth together! Ughh! But the night is not over! I have one more goal in mind. Thalico!

When Percy dries us as much as possible we walk into his cabin, still partially covered in dirt. We all sit down and its Beck's turn.

'Wait!' Annabeth yells!

She leans down and whispers something in my ear.

'Tell Charlie, to make Thalia to be locked in the Hades cabin with Nico for an hour!' I squealed! It was perfect!

I whispered it into Charlie's ear. He grins evily.

'Thalia, truth or dare?'

'Dare… I guess….'

'Ok,' he smiles at Annabeth and I, 'I dare you, Thalia, to agree, to be locked in the Hades cabin for the next two hours.'

'That's easy!' she says.

'With Nico.' Charlie smiles.

Nico and Thalia both turn pale. Well, Dead Boy is always pale put just imagine if the color white turned pale. I could tell Thalia wasn't prepared for this, nor Nico. It was very, very successful night.

APOV

Thalia will never forgive me. She looked at me with those piercing eyes. Lightning seemed to flicker in them. I don't think in all five years I've known her she had never been this mad. And she really couldn't do anything emotionally damaging to me to get me back. She stood up with her head held high, like she was completely fine with the arrangement. But anyone could tell she wasn't. She proudly faced everyone and took Nico by the wrist and pulled him up. He looked like he had been in a coma for days. He let Thalia drag him to his feet. Thalia was just about to stomp out with Nico in tow when Percy yelled:

'Wait! It's your turn Thalia!'

Percy you kelp head! She is going to try to destroy me in every way possible. Percy is going to be the death of me.

'Annabeth,' she said very sternly, 'dare or dare?'

That didn't make sense, but I wasn't going to be scared of her. I looked up at her and said full of pride, 'Dare.'

At this point everyone was silent. They felt the rope of tension between Thalia and I that was about to strangle me. Even Percy, the seriously ADHD nonstop talking person, was sitting silent and still.

'Annabeth, I dare you to stay the night with Percy.'


	11. I'm going to kill you with knowledge!

(STILL IN ANNABETH'S VIEWPOINT)

She grabbed Nico, as if he was a used handbag, and left. I didn't know what to say. Spend the night with Percy, was one thing I couldn't do. I needed to shower and finish going through Daedalus's laptop. I had my sisters to take care of and my brothers, who will probably worried sick. After Thalia and Nico left, Connor in trail to lock the doors, everyone let out a laugh. Even Percy. Silena didn't really laugh, she kind of did a victory dance. I was angry.

'How in Hades is this funny!?'

'Well, the way Thalia and you, of all people, are having boy trouble!' Katie yelled over the laughter. Then I realized she was right. It's not like anything would happen. And when was the last time I actually had boy trouble? Luke not counted. Same with Thalia. I let out a little laugh. This was silly.

'Ok, ok, Annabeth it's your turn!' said Travis, who got a serious kick out of all of this.

'Umm… how about you go Travis, I'll skip.'

He seemed very pleased with that arrangement. He took on hand out from around Katie. He pointed his finger at everyone.

'Well, to conclude this night, I have a dare to propose to everyone. If you back out, well you are a definite sissy. I dare all of us to come up with at least one song each to perform at campfire, tomorrow night. You can't pair up. And you can't use actual music. You have to sing it yourself.'

I can't sing! Especially not in front of the whole camp. And I thought reading Twilight was embarrassing! I hardly even listen to music, much less sing it. Everyone nodded in agreement. We would all sing a song at campfire tomorrow tonight. I think I was the only one who felt uneasy about it. Everyone started to leave one by one after that. Katie and Travis hand in hand. Grover offered to go talk to Chiron about the whole agreement and the Apollo cabin.

After everyone left, Percy got up and straightened up his cabin. By straighten up I mean like flood the floor to attempt at getting the mud off of it. That's when I realized we were both still covered in mud. I mean I didn't want to ask Percy if I could use his shower, because that would just be awkward, nor could I go back to my cabin. Percy walked to his drawers and pulled out an old Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. He offered it to me.

'Umm, I don't think that's going to help much!'

'You're right,' he said and walked out the back of his cabin. I followed him. He walked to the edge of the dock, and I knew what he had in mind.

'Percy, I'm completely fine for-' but I couldn't finish my sentence. I was splashed with a wave of water.

'Percy!' He laughed at the end of the dock. I walked down the dock and with a 'I'm going to kill you' look on my face. He didn't see it coming but I pushed him in. But right at the last moment, he grabbed my wrist and I fell in along with. When we came back out from underwater, he was laughing.

'I'm going to kill you!' I yelled trying to keep a straight face, but obviously failing.

'Whatcha going to do? Kill me with knowledge?' he said trying to tease me.

I punched him in the arm, and he let out a high pitched 'OW!'

'Hey!' he said. 'That hurt!'

'Yeah well, don't tease me!'

He splashed me again and went underwater trying to avoid another punch in the arm.

**Ok Guys! I'm thinking of writing a small little Percabeth proposal/wedding after or along with this one! And then after that I might do a few point of view thingys! So keep reviewing! –Gabrielle Montelle**


	12. You aren't like the other gilrs

TPOV

I heard Connor lock the large doors to the dark cabin as I walked in dragging Nico behind me. It was exactly like the dream. Dark and almost scary inside. There was a small cot similar to mine on the floor. Except Nico had no pictures on his wall. I turned and faced him. He was really scared. A son of Hades. Scared?

'We have some time to go over some things.'

He nodded. He walked over and sat on the edge of his cot and motioned for me to come sit next to him. I tried to relax a little. I looked at the ground and then at Nico. I walked over and sat next to him. I let out a sigh.

'I'm sorry for being so stern and mature like. I can tell it makes you nervous.'

'Don't worry, I've been through worse.'

I smiled a little. His dad was Hades. I couldn't agree more when he said he's been through worse.

'Yeah well, I can be a little overboard sometimes. I got some anger management issues, strange for someone who spent half her life as a tree!'

He smiled and looked up at me.

'So yeah, I wanted to tell you why I came back.'

He looked nervous. 'Yeah, I was kinda wondering about that.'

And then I let it all flow out. When I told him about my dream he reached his hand under his mattress and pulled out the picture and the Mythomagic Hades figurine that his sister gave him. He handed me the photo as if to give it back but instead I pushed his hand away.

'You need to pep this place up a bit.'

He grinned. 'Thanks.' He said quietly.

And I continued on with the story of how he kissed me and telling Annabeth. After I was finished I let out a sigh. He looked up at me and said:

'I missed you. I felt we had understood what each other was going through. Losing someone, being different from the others, living completely strange childhoods. I've always had a crush on you. You're not like other girls.' He looked down at his feet a second, and I could tell he was red. But I felt like I was turning pink too. No one had ever told me I was pretty or beautiful before. Much less than being told I was liked because I was different. I put my hand on his chin and lightly turned his head towards mine. Something I had noticed about him, that I hadn't noticed before was that his eyes were a dark, smooth, brownish color. I leaned in and kissed him. A gentle kiss. I took my hand off his chin and laid it on his shoulder. When we unlocked, he smiled. I did too. We were just two very shy people, who had lived their lives in very different ways, and had gaps in their hearts. They found a way to fill each other's holes. He lay down and I laid my head on his chest. For a moment nothing else mattered. I felt relaxed for the first time in months. I fell asleep with his arm around my shoulders and my head on his chest.


	13. We're Rolling in the Deep

APOV

I tried to find Percy's head under the water, but it was practically impossible in the only light of the moon. And then I felt something grab my legs and pull me underwater. I gasped for air as I fell under, but I didn't need to. Percy made his fancy little air bubble around us. He laughed as I gasped for air that was already there. I tried to punch him in the arm again but he dodged it and I ended up tripping. Luckily though, he tripped at the same time, causing me to fall on top of him. We laughed and came out from under the water. We were both clean and dry. I took the Camp Half-Blood T-shirt that Percy had offered m earlier and went to the restroom. I quickly changed into it, wearing the same jean shorts I had on, because, well, that's all I had. Percy's shirt was a couple sizes too large for me. I had one choice. I took out my hair tie and let my messy curled hair fall to my shoulders. I tied up the T-shirt to make it fit a little better. I walked out of the restroom to see Percy on the floor with a small ipod.

'Have you thought of what song you are doing?' He asked looking up at me. Personally, no. I didn't know any songs. But I could tell Percy knew what he was doing.

'No,' I said.

'You better get on that.'

He pressed a few buttons on the ipod and plugged it into a small speaker system on his dresser table. It played a song that read 'What makes you beautiful'. I remembered that.

'Isn't that that boy band?' I said giving Percy a confused look.

He started singing it very loudly. It was so funny. He started cheesyly dancing. I couldn't help but laughing. I went to the IPod and looked through his songs.

Party Rock Anthem

Some Nights

We are Young

Someone Like You

Cruise

Truck Yeah

Set Fire to the Rain

I'm Sexy And I Know It

Music these days. Although I'm not surprised about that last one. It's so something Percy would buy. I kept scrolling until I came across Rolling in the Deep. Sounded decent. I played it and hooked it back up to the speakers.

I didn't know the words, so I just listened the first time and then played it back through attempting to sing it. I just stood there and sung as best as possible until Percy out of nowhere, grabbed me and started dancing. I think he was attempting to Waltz, but was failing. He placed his hand on my hip and grabbed my other hand with his. He was very clumsy when he came to this stuff. He spun me around the room and dipped me a few times. I laughed much less sang. And then at the last line he tried to do a very formal dip, and ended up dropping me on my head.

'I'm so sorry Annabeth!' he said kneeling next to me. There was a small throbbing pain in the back of my head but not much. He tried to sit me up. But I just lay on the ground and laughed.

'What? Did I hit your head to hard?' He said.

He looked at me with concern. I pushed myself up on my elbows and kissed him. He wrapped and arm around my back and lifted me up. He put another arm under my knees and carried me over to his bed. He laid me down and kissed my forehead.

'You need your rest.' He smiled and grabbed a pillow from the other side of his bed and a blanket from his closet and put them on the ground. He laid them out on the ground and pulled his shirt over his head. I'm pretty sure I gasped a little. He did have a perfect swimmer's body, all tan and fit. He had a few scars here in there. He caught me staring.

'Enjoying the view, Wise Girl?'

I blushed.

'Oh, don't flatter yourself, Seaweed Brain.'

He was about to lie on the ground when I motioned for him to lay on the bed with me. He nodded his head and got on the other side of me. He put an arm under me and pulled me close. I felt each breath he took. In, out, in, out. He kissed my head and laid his check on my curls. He wrapped his strong arms around my back. I felt my eyes close slowly. I fell asleep in Percy's arms. After a long hard night, I didn't mind. I trusted him.

**THE REST OF THE STORY WILL BE IN ANNIE'S POINT OF VIEW!**


	14. Don't You Dare Wake Them Up!

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

My eyes fluttered open. I breathed in and breathed out. I tried to move, but I couldn't. Percy was too strong with his arms wrapped securely around my chest and stomach. He had his face in my hair. I could feel his bare chest against me. Breathing in. Breathing out. It was like he didn't want to let me go. I looked up at the dresser at which the IPod that was plugged into the small speaker/clock system. I looked at the time. _7:30. _Crap.

'Percy! We're late!' I yelled.

He jumped so much that he tumbled off the bed with me in tow. We fell onto the floor me on top of him, and just laughed. But seriously, we were half an hour late to breakfast. I roll out of his grasp and grab his T-shirt and throw it at his face.

'But that on! We need to hurry!'

A minute or so later we were running half tripping out the door. We ran through the field towards the front of the Big House. We took are seats at our tables trying to be as less noticeable as possible.

'You weren't were you?' Malcom whispered across the table pointing at Percy at the same time. Was it really that obvious? I guess so. My curls were tangled and I was still wearing Percy's shirt.

'We didn't do anything, it was a dare!' I whispered.

'Mom's not going to like this!'

I sighed. I looked up from our table and noticed Thalia and Nico weren't at their tables sitting alone. I got up and scooted next to Percy.

'Where are they?'

'I have no clue.'

'Connor must've forgotten to unlock the cabin!'

I got up and went over to the Hermes table.

'Connor, did you unlock it?'

'Well, good morning to you to Annabeth!' Connor said with a smirk. 'Have some fun last night?'

'Oh shut up! And come with me.'

We walked to the Hades Cabin. Connor silently unlocked the door and I pushed it open. When we walked in they were asleep. On each other. Thalia had her head on Nico's chest and Nico had his arm around her shoulders. They were sound asleep. Connor was trying really hard to hold back a laugh. I motioned him out. When we got outside I said to Connor:

'Don't wake them! It's not like they have anything to get to.'

And they didn't. We walked back to finish breakfast. During sword fighting that morning I told Percy about it.

'Well, it's not that much different from our situation.'

Later that afternoon, while me and Percy were teaching little kids how to make snowflakes (Percy always using too much blue glitter), we saw Thalia and Nico walking together through the field. They weren't exactly hand in hand, but they were smiling and talking to each other.


	15. Baby you light up my world

**_CAMPFIRE_**

We all were at the front of the amphitheater at campfire; Me, Percy, The Stolls, Silena, Katie, and Beck. Connor stepped forward to speak:

'Hello fellow campers! Tonight we have a special show for you. Each of us is going to perform a song for you, so get ready to be blown away. Silena went first. She sang some sort of Californian song that talked about having fun and the typical stuff. Than Katie. I personally hate show tunes, but when she sang You are Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile, I had to smile. Beckendorf sang some sort of Jamaican song about bananas. Yeah, I thought it was strange too. Then Travis sung a country love song to Katie. It was extremely sweet.

_Baby you a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise!_

Yeah so, than Connor, the strange soul that he is, sung a song that I only knew from Percy.

_I'm sexy and I know it! _

Then it was Percy's turn.

'Hello guys, this song most of you probably know, but let me get this straight. I do not support these people!' He said and then started.

'_Your insecure, don't know what for. Your turning heads when you walk through the doororor. Don't need make up, to cover, being the way that you are are.'_

All the Aphrodite girls were swooning. I couldn't help but smile every time he would glimpse at me. Percy was born to be a rockstar. He was dancing and singing pretty well too. I think he actually gelled up his hair to give a spike in the front. He got everyone on their feet clapping to the beat. Even I started to enjoy it. And then came the final chorus, where it slowed down. While still singing, he took my hand and brought me out to dance. I tried to tell him no, but of course he didn't listen.

'_Baby you light up my world like nobody else; the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. The way you smile at the ground it's so hard to tell. You don't know-ow-ow-ow you don't know your beautiful.'_

He spun and dipped me and at that point all the Aphrodites' were aweing. At the end he kissed me on the cheek making me turn a bright pink and the crowd to erupt in cheers. He went and sat down giving me the thumbs up. It was my turn. I took a deep breath and started.

'_THeres a fire starting in my heart reaching a fever pitch, and its bringing me out of the dark. Finally, I can see you crystal clear, go ahead and sell me out in a-'_

By that point, everyone else was singing with me. All of my friends came out and linked arms and sung along. Percy laid his arm on my hip. When it was over everyone clapped and whistled and whooped while we bowed. After that, Percy took me in his arms and carried me to the beach.

'Brains, Beauty, and a Singer? Am I lucky or what?'

I laughed. And he set me down in the sand.

'Well, when did you become a rockstar?'

'I am always a rockstar!'

'Ohh Seaweed Brain!'

'Oh Wise Girl!'

And then he kissed me. His soft lips on mine. It was perfect. In the moonlight with him. I hoped for it to stay like this for the rest of our lives.


	16. Epiloge

**_EPOLIGUE!_**

I left and went to bed in my cabin (even though I wanted to stay) and slept without dreams that night. When I woke up I noticed Percy wasn't at breakfast. He must've over slept. I went to go wake him up, maybe blasting I'm sexy and I know it from his IPod. That would be hilarious. I opened the door and he was gone.

**AND THAT IS THE END!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND TAKE A LOOK AT MY OTHER STUFF!**


	17. I guess you needed a better ending!

THIS IS THE CONTINUATION OF TRUTH OR DARE DEMIGOD STYLE! I suggest you read TRUTH OR DARE DEMIGOD STYLE P1 first. THANK YOU AND HERE YOU GO!

Percy: you are a little obsessed…

Me: shut up Seaweed Brain! I can be obsessed any minute Id like!

Percy: Hey! Only Annabeth can call me that!

Me: Well you'll live. HERE YOU GO!

APOV

_And he was gone._

My heart stopped. Where was he? I walked up to his not made bed. No note. I sat on it. I felt tears swelling up in my eyes. He was gone. Lost. I laid my head down on his pillow. It smelt like him. A seawater boyish smell. I felt myself shaking. Then I heard someone walking outside the cabin. I unsheathed my dagger and hid behind one of Percy's dressers.

The door swung open.

Percy walked in shirtless with a bagel hanging out of his mouth. His hair was wet. I realized just then how stupid I was. I didn't factor in that Percy was the son of Poseidon, and that his favorite place in the world was the lake. Wow. I sheathed my dagger, but stayed hidden. He doesn't need to know that I was in his cabin. He sat down on the edge of his bed and watched as he shook the water out of his hair. He looked like a wet dog. He took the bagel out of his mouth and laid it beside him. He stood up. He walked dangerously close to the dresser I was hiding next to. He turned on the IPod. He danced around his room and sang at the top of his lungs. How did no one at camp ever hear this? When he turned around I tried to sneak out as stealthy as possible. I stood up slowly and inched towards the door, keeping the drawer within diving distance in case he turned around again. I had my hand on the doorknob when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back.

'Where are you going?'

'Apparently nowhere.'

He spun me around to face him and we danced. It was always a risk dancing with him. He twirled me around and dipped me to the ground. He dipped me down one last time, dangerously low. I cringed my eyes shut waiting for him to accidentally drop me. Then he popped me back up to where I was very close to his face.

'You thought I was going to drop you,' he said.

I smiled and nodded.

'Well, I'll never drop you'

We kissed. For what felt like the shortest time, it lasted three minutes. But who cares? Why would Seaweed Brain leave? Who would make him leave? Ok I can think of one (mother). But otherwise, he was mine. He unlocked from our kiss.

'At least not on purpose!'

I laughed. He let me leave after that. I guess Thalia was right. He did really love me. I walked towards my cabin to grab my stuff for my first class (Greek mythology). As I walked I almost didn't notice the two figures sitting in the Amphitheater. I of course recongnized the electric blue eyes. It was Thalia and Nico. They were holding hands. Thalia actually looked shy. They were talking about something I was too far off to hear. I kept walking. I then saw Katie walking down the field with her arms crossed over her chest. Travis was right behind her. He was poking at her and smiling menacingly. She acted annoyed but she would turn around and laugh jabbing Travis in the gut. She ran but Travis was faster. He grabbed but he tripped to the ground right on top of Katie. They laughed. Katie kissed him on the cheek. I kept walking. I reached my cabin and grabbed my stuff and headed towards the Big House. It was a good afternoon, or a good day. I could tell it would be. No quests, monsters, or annoying gods. But tomorrow might be not this great. So I decided to have a good day.

**Thank you all for reading this. I expected that you needed a better ending. So yeah. If you have any suggestions for other stories feel free to review. All that demigodness and peace out! **

** -Gabrielle Montelle**


	18. A Twist in the Plot

**I saw how many people were following this story so I decided to put a whole new twist on it! If you have any ideas for dares or truths or anything, send me a message! Have a good day!**

***THIS LINE BREAK IS ON FIRE***

Percy was on the deck of the Argo II with Annabeth practicing sword strategies. Leo was messing with a new project he had decided to indulge himself in. Frank and Piper were explaining the concept of fast food and advertisement to Hazel. Jason was staring off into the distance, incased in his own thoughts. Coach Hedge was probably watching eighties ninja movies below deck by the sound of it. Leo, being Leo, decided they needed to do something more exciting than this. And that is where our story begins.

"HEY EVERYBODY! LET'S PLAY A GAME!"

Percy and Annabeth came below deck. Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Jason looked up from what they were originally doing.

"What game?" Frank questioned.

"How about," Leo paused for dramatic effect, "truth or dare!"

Percy looked at Annabeth who smiled, remembering their last game of Truth or Dare. It seemed like it was decades ago.

"What might that be?" Hazel asked, a trifle concerned it was going to be one of Leo's dreadful ideas of fun.

"I'll explain! Here everyone gather!" Leo said motioning for everyone to form somewhat of a circle. "Ok, I expect most of you to know-"

Jason interrupted him, "Actually, I think I can speak for Frank and I on this one, Camp Jupiter really never did that kind of stuff, so we don't know how to play either."

Leo nodded his head. "Ok, I'm guessing you know how to play, right Pipes?"

"Don't call me that! And yeah, of course." Piper thought back to the days she had to attend preppy girl schools, and all the truth or dare games that just turned into gossip fests.

"No need to get feisty, Beauty Queen. Ok, so one person asks another 'truth or dare'. If the person picks truth, the other asks them a question which they have to answer truthfully. If they pick dare, the other has to come up with something for the other person to do. Say, if I ask Percy truth or dare, and he picks truth, I would ask him if he's ever peed in a pool before. He would have to answer truthfully."

"HEY!" Percy yelled.

The rest of the group of demigods laughed.

"Ok, I think I get it," Hazel said.

"THEN LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Leo announced.

"Oh please, Leo, you haven't read the books yet!" Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

Leo waved her off. "I'll go first! Annabeth truth or dare?"

_HISS I'm A LINE BREAK…..HISSSS GIANT LINE BREAK…LINE BREAK HISIHISISH_

**I hope you liked! I think I'm going to update weekly so expect another update on Friday, maybe. SUGGESTIONS? Put 'em in the doobly doo! **

**-Gabrielle**


End file.
